The Wrong Choice
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is a one shot that I made for another contest. It’s about how a wrong choice can change Harry’s life forever. I hope you enjoy it .


**The wrong choice **

**By crisundomiel aka Aslan's Chick **

Harry Potter, the boy who had managed to kill Lord Voldemort, was sitting in an armpit chair looking silently at the fireplace. Yes, he had managed to destroy the Dark Lord but at what cost. He had seen so many fall and he had lost so many. Everything had changed and his world had turned upside down. His all existence had lost its meaning and he felt like he had been attacked by a Dementor. Like all his happiness had been sucked out from his body.

Ron had died and Ginny had blamed Harry for it. Since that day things had cooled down so much between them that they barely spoke to one another. He had never returned to the burrow and even though he knew that Molly and Arthur did not blame him for the occurred he hadn't managed to do so. He was still mourning Ron and that place was embedded with memories of the great moments that they had lived together. It was hard to live without his best mate and even harder was the fact that Ginny, the love of his life, treated him like a stranger.

How can anyone lose a part of his heart and soul and still be alive? He didn't know. All he knew was that he missed her with all his being. That she was and forever would be the only one for him. No other could ever replace her. She was carven in his spirit and if he couldn't be with her, Well, he wouldn't be with no one else.

It was a cold gloomy day and it was poring rain. Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were approaching Voldemort's Hideout. All the Horcruxes had been destroyed and he was mortal once more. However he still had some of his terrible powers and his thugs, the death eaters, to protect him.

They all knew how risky it was to be there, that they could face a horrible death, but still they were willing to put their lives on the line. Tom Marvollo Riddle had killed and tortured too many people and they just had to do something about it. They had to make him pay. Harry had to make him pay. Little he new that one more great loss awaited him. That he would see his best friend perish and all because he would make a wrong choice.

Blood, screams, fire, smoke, scratches, kicks. It was all a big confusion. They could barely see who they were fighting against. Suddenly Harry heard Ron's voice, coming from his right. He was screaming in agony and a cold laugh was heard. Lucius Malfoy was torturing Ron while he screamed in agony. Harry ran towards them and he tripped on Hermione's unconscious body.

"Hermione are you ok?" no answer was heard, and the anger he was feeling grew.

"You don't look so brave now do you Weasley?"

"Leave him alone, you rat!"

"Potter? Is that you? How delightful. You arrived just in time to say goodbye to your friend."

"No. I've arrived just in time to kill you." Lucius smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're nothing but a stupid brat. You don't have the power to destroy me, nor my great master."

"We'll see about that." He was pointing his wand at Lucius heart but the other one kept smirking.

Suddenly Harry felt an excruciating pain and he fell to the ground screaming.

"Well done my son. I knew you had it in you." Draco approached his father and Harry realized how pale and thin he was. A great emptiness was hidden behind his eyes and Harry couldn't help himself from feeling sorry for him.

His pride, his dignity, his self esteem had disappeared. He was nothing but an empty shell.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him. Finish him now." Draco's hand was shaking when he pointed his wand back at Harry.

"A… A.. Ava…"

"Do it. Now!"

"I can't!" Draco cried. His father slapped him hard.

"Once born a loser always a loser. You're pathetic, how can you be blood of my blood?"

"Father I…" Draco said in a pleading voice but Lucius just slapped him harder.

"Why do I Always have to do everything for myself?"

"Heeeelpp meeee." Harry murmured but Draco turned his gaze away from him.

"Ready Potter? I'm going to enjoy this so much. And after you I'll deal with this brainless imbecile that dares to call himself my son." Draco closed his fists. "Pathetic that's what he is, weak and useless. I should have drowned him when he was born." Draco's eyes were filled with tears and he had to restrain himself not to jump on his father's neck. How he hated him, how he despised him. "Well, enough with the talking. I'll finish this now."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry opened his eyes to see Lucius body laying on the ground and Draco crying on his knees. He had never expected that. Draco had killed his own father in order to safe his life. "Potter I… Behind you!" He yelled but it was too late. Voldemort had already stunned him and he was now under the excruciating pain of the "Cruciatus" curse.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. How could you possibly think that you could ever destroy me? I am the most powerful Wizard the world has ever seen. I'm…"

"Petrificus Totalus." Voldemort's body fell down with a huge thud. "Do it Potter. Finish him."

Harry got up slowly, his wand out ready. He was going to do it. He just had too.

"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light went straight at the dark Lord and he was gone. He had died at Harry's hands as it had been foreseen.

"Nooooooooooo. Master. Master. How could you. You'll pay. Harry tried to stun Peter Pettigrew but he was faster and he grabbed Ron by the neck. "How about an eye for an eye? You killed my master so I'll kill your friend here." Wormtail was going to kill Ron right in front of him and he couldn't stop him. "Unless… If you kill Malfoy, I'll let your friend live. Imobilus." Harry looked at Draco totally paralysed. It was so easy. All he had to do was killing him and Ron would be free. But how could he? Draco had saved his life.

"The clock is ticking Potter. Make up your mind will you?"

"I can't." Harry's voice was quivering. "I won't."

"Then you've made your choice" He snapped Ron's neck and disapparated. Harry was paralyzed with terror. Ron was gone and it was his entire fault. All he had to do was choose Ron, but he hadn't he had chosen Draco. It had been the wrong choice, he knew that, and that would haunt him forever.

Harry woke up from his reverie. A year had passed but those terrible moments still haunted him. He had blood on his hands, Ron's Blood. Ginny was right, it had been his fault. All because he had made the wrong choice. A choice that had condemned his life to a never ending torment and to an agony that no one would ever be able to heal.

The end


End file.
